


while i’m away

by royalworldtraveler



Series: Boy Next Door [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Epistolary, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalworldtraveler/pseuds/royalworldtraveler
Summary: close your eyes and i’ll kiss youtomorrow i’ll miss youremember i’ll always be trueand then while i’m awayi’ll write home everydayand i’ll send all my lovingto you~The next part of their love story, told through a series of sappy texts and late-night phonecalls.





	1. tomorrow i’ll miss you

**Author's Note:**

> check out them end notes ;)

The three days rule.

 

That’s the bullshit Sam tells him about, when Steve asks the appropriate time to text Bucky.

 

“You wait three days, enough to keep ‘em on their toes. Maybe they’ll even get the tiniest bit discouraged, like you have so many other people to talk to—“

 

“I don’t, Sam. And I really like Bucky.” Yeah, he likes Bucky. He really,  _really_  likes Bucky.

 

“Hey, I know you do, man, and I’ll never be as proud of you as I am now, because homeboy made out with the guy of his dreams!” Sam ruffles Steve’s hair, who blushes in turn because yeah, homeboy can get it. “These are just the unspoken dating rules.”

 

Dating. That sends a thrill through him. They kissed, and...Steve could end up dating Bucky—like, Bucky could take him on a real date. A night picnic under the stars is just one that comes to mind that he definitely hasn’t thought about in great detail before.

 

He can’t possibly last three days.

 

—

 

Steve doesn’t end up having to wait the three days, because on the morning of June 1st, his phone wakes him with the standard _ping_  of a text notification.

 

God, he really ought to turn his phone on vibrate. He reasons, though, that he rarely ever gets texts, especially not from—

 

Steve squints.

 

“ _Oh_.”

 

Bucky’s texted him, and he’s asked Steve to go to his bedroom window—the one that looks straight into Bucky’s across the street!—and, God, of course it has to be 9:23 in the morning. Steve probably has pillow creases all over his left cheek and his hair is definitely a mess.

 

<Bucky>

_Come to the window?_

...

_Steeeeve_

 

He sits up with a newfound sense of total urgency, runs a shaky hand through his hair to push it out of his face, and rushes to the window.

 

Steve isn’t exactly prepared for what he sees.

 

Bucky’s shirtless, first of all, clad only in red flannel pajama bottoms that lay low on his hips. This is a first for Steve, or, he supposes, a second, if he counts when he saw Bucky on the day he moved in. It’s certainly not an unwelcome change. His body is every bit as lean and beautiful and sexy and every word synonymous to _perfect_ as he recalls.

 

His hair is messy but still somehow looks styled, like he tried but is trying to look like he didn’t try, which is a nice thought to dote on—did he put product in his hair but neglect a shirt, all for Steve?

 

<Bucky>

_Hey handsome_

 

The ping of his phone is what tears his gaze away from those glorious collarbones.

 

Steve feels his face flush, and he fights the stupid grin off his face.

 

<Steve>

_Morning :)_

 

The three little dots dance on his screen, letting him know that Bucky is typing—for an awfully long time, actually—but then they stop altogether. He spares a glance out the window, and sees Bucky chewing on his thumbnail, obviously deep in thought.

 

Hm.

 

<Steve>

_Can I ask why you woke me up so terribly early?_

 

He looks across the street, takes in the brilliant smile that lights up Bucky’s face.

 

<Bucky>

_It’s literally 9:00, Steven_

...

_And I wanted to see you before I left_

 

Steve feels his heart sink.

 

<Steve>

_You’re leaving?_

 

He resolutely keeps his eyes glued to his screen.

 

<Bucky>

_Just for a few weeks. My mom says she needs to take care of a few things in Indiana, whatever the hell that means, and she wants to take me and my sister so we can visit our cousins._

...

_I was hoping we could hang out when I get back_

 

What started off as a frown morphs into a shy smile on Steve’s part, and he looks up at Bucky to find the same expression on his face.

 

<Steve>

_I’d really like that._

_When will you be back?_

 

Bucky’s smile grows, he bites his lip, and Steve dies a little inside.

 

<Bucky>

_A little over two weeks from today. The sixteenth, I’m pretty sure_

 

<Steve>

_Way too long_

 

He types out another thought, hesitates for just a second, but, _fuck it_ —

 

<Steve>

_Text me while you’re away?_

 

A few moments pass, and Steve looks up only to see Bucky giggle a bit while he types. _Ain’t that a sight_.

 

<Bucky>

 _I’ll write home everyday_.

...

_And I’ll send all my loving to youuu_

 

It takes Steve a second, a really long second where he thinks he’ll need his inhaler, but he looks up to see Bucky singing into his phone like a microphone, and  _oh_ , it’s a song, it’s that Beatles song.

 

He gets over himself and laughs a bit at his antics.

 

<Steve>

_God, you’re a dork_

 

<Bucky>

_A cute dork?_

 

Steve rubs a hand over his face and smiles into the fist he makes. Bucky winks from across the street.

 

<Steve>

_The cutest._

_..._

_Don’t do anything stupid while you’re gone, jerk_

 

<Bucky>

_How could I? I’m leaving all the stupid with you._

_..._

_< 3_


	2. i’ll write home everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Like I love my mom and Becca to death but if I have to listen to one more fucking Abba album I will literally open this door and voluntarily roll into oncoming traffic”

Tuesday, July 2

2:45 pm, est

 

<Bucky>

_God damn it Steve I’ve been in this fucking car for so long and we’re not even halfway there_

 

<Steve>

_Good afternoon to you too, Buck_

_..._

_Is it really that bad?_

 

<Bucky>

_Yeah it’s that fucking bad_

_..._

_Like I love my mom and Becca to death but if I have to listen to one more fucking Abba album I will literally open this door and voluntarily roll into oncoming traffic_

 

<Steve>

_Don’t do that please_

 

<Bucky>

_Well since you asked so nicely I won’t_

 

<Steve>

_Good_

_..._

_..._

_Because we’re hanging out when you get back, right?_

 

<Bucky>

_Course we are Stevie_

_It’s the only thing getting me through this car ride_

 

<Steve>

_How long have you been in there?_

 

<Bucky>

_Bout an hour_

 

<Steve>

_Oh my god_

_You’re so dramatic_

 

<Bucky>

_WOW_

 

<Steve>

...

_It’s a good thing you’re cute._

 

<Bucky>

_Is it now?_

_..._

_Do you miss me yet Stevie?_

 

<Steve>

_It’s been a solid day since I saw you, Bucky_

 

<Bucky>

_So no?_

 

<Steve>

_Yeah, I miss you_

_..._

_jerk_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated and encouraged and loved and received willingly and happily
> 
> royalworldtraveler on tumblr. if you wanna request anything at all (seriously, anything), message me or comment or ?? i live to serve. love you!


	3. and i’ll send all my lovin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can hear you worrying and i’m states away oh my god

Wednesday, July 3

3:24 am, est

 

<Bucky>

_We just got to my aunt’s house_

_Thought I would let ya know_

_You seem like a worrier_

 

<Steve>

_Thanks :)_

_Hope the car ride wasn’t too bad_

 

<Bucky>

_Texting you made it way more bearable_

_..._

_Why are you awake Stevie?_

 

<Steve>

_Couldn’t seem to get my brain to shut up_

 

<Bucky>

_How come?_

 

<Steve>

...

...

_No reason_

_Well I mean there are reasons but they’re dumb_

 

<Bucky>

_I bet they’re not dumb_

 

<Steve>

_I was just worried  I guess_

 

<Bucky>

_Fucking called it_

_You’re a worrier_

_What were you worrying about?_

 

<Steve>

_I don’t really know_

_Just wanted you to be safe yknow?_

_I don’t even know what could have happened haha_

_I’m probably just saying this because i’m sleep deprived, sorry_

 

<Bucky>

_Don’t apologize_

_..._

_I think it’s really sweet_

_And it says a lot about you_

 

<Steve>

_Oh?_

 

<Bucky>

_I can hear you worrying and i’m states away oh my god_

_Good things. It says good things about you_

 

<Steve>

_I probably just got it from my ma_

_Caring for people a lot_

_Too much probably_

 

<Bucky>

_~~God you’re cute~~ _

_Your mom’s a nurse right? Makes sense_

 

<Steve>

_You remembered :)_

_I think it’s also the whole single mom thing_

 

<Bucky>

_I get that_

_My mom is the same way_

_It was really hard on her when my dad left_

_I mean of course it was hard on all of us but I was only six and Becca was three._

_And then she ended up marrying a grade A asshole but c’est la vie or however the saying goes_

 

<Steve>

_That’s how it goes_

_..._

_I think it’s really cool that you can talk about this kind of stuff with me_

_Thank you_

_And it’s better now,_ _right?_

 

<Bucky>

~~_You have no idea how easy it is to talk to you_ ~~

_~~I feel like you really underst~~ _

_It’s definitely not all bad_

_We got out of that situation_

_And moved_

_And then the cutest little button moved in next door_

 

<Steve>

~~_You’re killing me here_ ~~

_~~GOD~~ _

_..._

_:)_

_I should let you sleep_

_Or rather you should let me sleep_

_Heathen_

 

<Bucky>

_Ouch_

_But that’s understandable_

_..._

_I’ll text you tomorrow?_

 

<Steve>

_That sounds great_

_Night Buck  :)_

 

<Bucky>

_Goodnight Stevie_

_... _

_< 3_

 

 _<_ Steve _>_

_< 3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the same fucking beatles song has been stuck in my head for so long because of this stupid story
> 
> royalworldtraveler on tumblr
> 
> thoughts? kudos? comments?  
> if not, hello to the void ;)


	4. i’ll pretend that i’m kissing those lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Buck?” 
> 
> Bucky sniffles over the line, hiccups a little. Steve sits up in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for mentions of an abusive parent.

Thursday, July 4

12:15 am, est

 

<Bucky>

_Can I call you?_

 

<Steve>

_Of course_

...

...

...

_Is everything alright?_

 

_Incoming call from “ **Bucky <3**”_

 

Steve pushes his reading glasses off of his head and scrambles to bring the phone up to his ear.

 

He’s met with silence.

 

“Buck?”

 

Bucky sniffles over the line, hiccups a little. Steve sits up in bed.

 

“Bucky,” he breathes. “What’s wrong, honey?” The pet name slips out so easily he barely even registers that he’s said it. It’s something his mother’s cooed a million times before. Every time Steve’s come to her crying.

 

“I—um.” Bucky’s voice is wrecked. “We saw him today.”

 

“Him?” he presses, his voice soft and laden with concern.

 

“My step-dad.”

 

Steve breathes. “Oh.”

 

Bucky hiccups. “Yeah.”

 

A sudden, headstrong thought breaks to the forefront of Steve’s mind, and he begins to feel his blood rush in his ears.

 

He swallows once, clears his throat. “Did he—“

 

“No,” Bucky says, at the same time as Steve’s “did he hurt you?”

 

“No,” Bucky repeats, but it’s strangled. “Not physically, at least.”

 

Steve’s chest starts aching, but it’s not his asthma. This is...new. Not the time to dwell on it now—later, when he’s sure Bucky is safe. “What happened?”

 

He hears Bucky breathe in deep, the exhale staticky and right in Steve’s ear. If he closes his eyes, he can feel Bucky with him in person. So, he does.

 

“He came by during dinner. Just— someone was banging on the door, loud, and my aunt was out running an errand, so my mom didn’t know what to do. But then, she—“

 

Bucky draws in a breath. It’s shaky. “She looked so scared. So fuckin’ _scared_ , Steve. Was pretty easy to figure out who it was, ‘cause there’s only one person who manages to put that look on her face, every goddamned time.”

 

Steve waits for Bucky to continue. He’s feeling a lot, but he waits. Bucky isn’t finished.

 

“She opened the door and stepped right outside, but not fast enough. I saw him, and Becca did, too. First time in four years, Steve, but he had that same sour look on his face.”

 

Bucky isn’t crying anymore. His words are cold. 

 

“We sat on the other side of the door, like we did when they used to—used to fight.”

 

His voice breaks again, and Steve’s heart hurts.

 

Is this what it feels like when it’s breaking for someone else?

 

“Oh, Buck,” he manages to say. Bucky sniffles, and Steve waits a long moment before continuing. “What’d he say?”

 

“Apparently, word got out that he abused my mom—or, uh...all of us,” he says. “As the CEO of Hydra, it wouldn’t be good if it spread any more than it has.”

 

Steve draws in a sharp breath. “Your step-dad is Alexander Pierce?”

 

Alexander Pierce, face of Hydra, one of the leading technology companies in the world. Rivaled (bested) only by StarkTech. Hated by millions for his problematic philosophies and general disregard of just about anyone who isn’t a straight, white, Christian male.

 

“That’s the one.” Bucky chuckles, but it’s humorless. Steve is speechless. “He wanted to give my mom a message—his words, of course. It was a threat, really. ‘Keep your mouth shut, or...‘“

 

Bucky clears his throat, gets his voice to steady out.

 

“Well, you’ve seen the movies,” Bucky says.

 

Steve feels like all the air has been sucked out of his body. He doesn’t know what he would do if anything happened to his ma. Doesn’t even want to think about it. And Bucky...damn it, Bucky doesn’t deserve to hurt a single day in his life. But he has, and Steve thinks he’s so incredibly strong.

 

It’s only fair to tell Bucky exactly what he’s feeling.

 

“Listen to me,” Steve says, after what feels like forever.

 

“Listening,” Bucky replies, and Steve doesn’t know if there’s a smile in his gruff voice or if he’s just being hopeful.

 

“You’re strong, Bucky. I mean it. You’ve been through so much, but you’re still...you’re still the most brilliant person I’ve ever met.”

 

Steve knows he’s turning red, and stalls for a second. He hates himself for not being as stupidly brave as Sam tells him he is every time he picks a fight with some asshole.

 

“You’re a bright light, Bucky. My day gets infinitely better whenever you smile at me from across the street. Or when you’re writing and your tongue pokes out of your mouth when you’re concentrating too hard.”

 

Now that he’s started, he doesn’t really know how to stop.

 

“And the way you talk about everything—whether it’s about the shit you’ve gone through or the shitty twelve-hour car ride—you’re so impressive. You’re a force of nature. And I’m lucky that you feel like you can talk to me about all of it. I want you to keep talking to me about it. I know you’re going to get through this, and I really hope everything works out fine. No matter what happens, though...you’re stuck with me.”

 

Steve’s finished, but Bucky isn’t responding, so, “I mean, if you’re okay with that. Like, if you hate me, I’ll leave you alone.” He’s joking. Kind of.

 

After a few moments (during which Steve’s heart is beating way faster than it should be), Bucky chuckles over the line.

 

“ _God_ , you’re amazing.”

 

Steve can’t contain his smile, and he kind of feels like screaming, so he grabs the pillow off his bed and hugs it tightly.

 

“I’m really not,” Steve starts to argue, but Bucky interrupts him.

 

“I’m not done, punk.”

 

Steve bites his bottom lip to keep from word vomiting and hides his face in his pillow.

 

“One of the shittiest days of my entire life, and you manage to make me feel better, instantly,” Bucky says, and Steve can definitely hear that gorgeous grin on his face now. He revels in it, and desperately needs to see it in person. “Thank you for listening. I find it easy to talk to you, because I feel like you understand. Shared life experiences, maybe. I really...I really like you as a person, Steve. I think you’re amazing. And I’m talking too much, but I don’t care. You’re such a special guy.”

 

A moment passes, and Steve opens his mouth to reply with what hopefully isn’t just incoherent babbling, but—

 

“I can’t wait to see you. My mom told us we’re cutting the trip short, so hopefully we’ll be back soon. I’d really like to take you out when I come home.”

 

He pinches himself.

 

“I’d love that,” is all Steve says. He wants to say so much more.

 

Bucky breathes—it sounds relieved. Steve breathes with him. The energy of this phonecall has definitely changed.

 

“So, happy fourth,” Bucky says, after a long moment. “It’s past midnight, right? Any plans?”

 

Steve grins. It’s his 18th birthday, eight years after receiving news of his dad’s passing, and...he feels fine. He feels amazing, actually.

 

“Not much. Hanging out with my ma, probably. Eating my weight in cupcakes.”

 

“Won’t take that many cupcakes,” Bucky laughs. “Why cupcakes, though?”

 

“Birthday tradition.”

 

Quiet over the line.

 

“You’re joking.”

 

“I’m not,” Steve says, a wide smile stretched across his face.

 

“Holy shit, Stevie, happy birthday!” Bucky exclaims. “18, wow. That’s a big one.” He’s silent for a moment, and when he speaks again, his voice is in a lower register, sweet and full of something that Steve can’t identify. “I’ve gotta say, I’m kind of relieved that this is legal now.”

 

Steve feels his face heat up. His skin feels tingly all of a sudden, and he doesn’t know what to do with that. “Thanks, Buck.” He pauses, thinks for a moment. “I really wish you were here.”

 

He pictures Bucky, a few states away, holding his phone up to his ear with a blush high on his cheekbones and a smile on his pouty mouth.

 

“Me too, doll. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for your wonderful comments, each and every one of you. this story is so fun to write, and while i’m writing it to keep myself sane, it’s really all for you guys.
> 
> that being said, comments and kudos are always appreciated! let me know if you hated it! if you wanna talk or request something or yell at me, comment on any of my works or hang out with me on tumblr (royalworldtraveler).
> 
> more soon :)
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> i’m used to only writing when i’m feeling motivated, which isn’t a fantastic habit, so i’m going to start writing everyday. sorry? not sorry. really just whatever i’m feeling - could be this lil series, could be something completely different (cough, sugar daddy steve, cough), but definitely stucky because i love them too much. lord. 
> 
> (edit: if you have any requests for literally anything at all, anything with these two boys that you wanna see come to life, comment on any of my work and i’ll get to it. love you byeeee <33)
> 
> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> hang out with me on tumblr (royalworldtraveler) if you like.
> 
> much love,  
> gooby


End file.
